Sonamy A Perfect Moment
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Ha ha ha how it's going bros. And welcome to another Sonamy story. One shot. Oh no I can't make this summary lame. I gotta do something. SONIC AND AMY ARE RUNNING! NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Anyways this is a short story. IT'S FINISHED AND REVISED! BROFIST BAA HAA! :-)


How it's going bros. I'm Pewdiepie. Bromaster is sick today. I'm gonna give you a short story of Me. So sit back and relax.

PSYCH! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I AM PEWDIEPIE. I'M MAKING A SONAMY STORY. MAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah I know that Pewdiepie doesn't make fanfiction. I'm just playing around. Sorry I can't do any Pewdiepie stories. I don't have any ideas. So I'm gonna make a Sonamy story. Yeah you can throw food at me. :'( I'm sorry. I deserve this.

Amy was running after Sonic. "Sonic come on. I can't run fast as you." Sonic smiled and stopped. "And why can't you run fast as me?" Amy made a sad face. "I don't know. I don't really like to run." "Why not? I know you run fast. Just not fast as me" "Cause running isn't my thing. I like to see plants, watch animals play, and walking through the woods. What about you?" Sonic laughed. "I do the same thing like always. Explore the world. So, basically you and I have something in common." "Please, we both have a lot of things in common." "Like what?" "We're both have green eyes. We're both hedgehogs. And we both like each other." Sonic blushed. "Well that's kinda true. But when you mean like, you mean fri-" Amy made a sad look. "I know you like me Sonic. I took care of you." "I know that. Thank you for everything. I kinda do like you but I... uhh." Sonic looked at Amy. He stared at her. "Sonic. You there." Sonic shook his head. "Sonic were you..." "I was uhh." Amy smiled. "SO YOU DO LIKE ME! THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR THAT!" Sonic sighed and kissed Amy. "Ohh Soniku." Amy holded Sonic tight. Finally, they broke the kiss. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I'm nervous. Sorry about that." "You're so shy. I love you." Said Amy as she wagged her tail. "I-I love you too Amy." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Sonic. I've been meaning to ask you." "If it's a date then yes." "I wasn't gonna ask you that, but thanks for the date." "Aww I gotta keep my mouth shut." "Too late." "What's the question?" "Why don't you have a house?" Sonic made a sad look. "Because I can't afford one. I'm broke." Amy holded Sonic. "Sonic. Why didn't you tell me? I can help you." "I don't want you to be all excited and jumpy." "But this is a hero without any money or shelter. Why can't you ask Tails to build you a house?" "He needs money to have all the supplies." "Aww you poor thing. You can live with me." "No no that's too much. I don't really need a house." "Oh stop being a baby." "I don't want a house. I'm fine." "No you're not. You're gonna live with me." "Amy. I'm alright." "Don't make me bring out the hammer." "Come on Ames. If I needed a house, I would live with you." "Sonic! Last chance!" "No, I don't need to live with you and you can't make me!" Sonic turned around and walked away. Amy took out her hammer and hitted Sonic. Sonic was knocked out. "I warned you." Amy dragged Sonic to her house. She dropped Sonic on the couch. Sonic woke up. "Ah! My head! Where am I?" Sonic saw Amy holded him. Sonic groaned. "Amy! Come on!" "Hey I warned you." "Man! I can't believe you dragged me here." "Hey at least you're living with me." "Amy. I'm sorry but I got to go." Amy started to cry. "If you want to leave so bad, than go ahead!" Sonic grabbed Amy. "Amy. Please don't cry." Amy sobbed louder. "Amy." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Please live here. I need you." "Okay. But you have to make me chile dogs." Amy hugged Sonic. "Anything for you my love." "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Amy gave Sonic a quick kiss and started to make chile dogs.

Okay I am done. (No. We want more) No you want a Sonamy story, this is what you get. (Oh this is garbage) Say that again. (THIS IS GARBAGE) OK YOU ARE DEAD! (HEY MAN EASY WITH THAT SWORD) SHUT UP YOU'RE GONNA MAKE FUN WITH MY STORY, THEN YOU WILL DIE! (YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS MADNESS) MADNESS?! THIS IS SPARTA! (AHHHHHH!) OK I'LL MAKE MORE. (YEAH!) SHUT UP! YOU'RE DEAD!

After Sonic ate his chile dogs. He sat by Amy. Amy was upset. "Amy. What's wrong?" "I'm sorry that I dragged you here. I just wanted to help you. I couldn't believe, you can't afford a house." "I have one now." Sonic kissed Amy. "Ohh Soniku." "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Then, they changed the kiss to tongue. "Mmmmm. You taste so good Amy." Sonic holded Amy tight. Amy holded Sonic tighter. "Amy. You're so beautiful. I can't stop making love to your amazing body." Sonic laid on top of Amy. "Ohh Sonic, you're so romantic." Sonic was rubbing Amy's body. "Sonic..." "Amy. You're so cozy and soft. I love you so much." "I love you more." Sonic and Amy got up and went to bed. They both closed their eyes. "Amy." "Yeah?" "Earlier today was our perfect moment." "I know it was. Our perfect, little moment." Sonic kissed Amy and they went to sleep.

OK I EXTENDED THE STORY. (CAUSE I TOLD HIM TO) SHUT THE #### UP. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SHORT STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO BROFIST. BAA HAA :-)


End file.
